


Memories of yesterday

by Akira10



Series: Lost Memories [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Memory Loss, first part, five years lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira10/pseuds/Akira10
Summary: Because of an accident, he lost his memories, and even though they all tried to make him feel better, to help him...There was something missing.Something that his old self-had and adored, but that he didn't have.And there was just a question in his mind, who was he before the accident?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys!  
> Sure have been a while, huh? 
> 
> About this one, well, this one is going to be my last fic in Gintama fandom, or at least for a while it will be, who knows how this is going to go, so I have written up to half of the story so every Thursday there will be an updated until I finish. So well, hope you really enjoy it.

**The memories of yesterday**

**Part 1**

* * *

 

" _I'm sorry sir, but we can't tell if he is going to recover or not. We can't tell how big the damage it's going to be either. The best we can do it's just wait for him to wake up."_

" _What?! But there has to be something we can do! What if he wakes up and all of his—"_

" _Leave it…"_

" _What?! We can't! We can't give up just yet! He hasn't wake up yet!"_

" _Just… Isn't it better like this? If he… Without me, he will finally live a normal life. The kind of life he should have had since the beginning… Is better this way, believe me."_

" _B-but! He wouldn't want that! We don't even know how bad it's going to be! It may be nothing serious!"_

" _I… I'll take the risk."_

* * *

 

A soft but continuous sound near his ear woke him up. There were some voices near, but he couldn't hear them well, nor could he recognized them.

Everything seemed to be so far away.

He tried to open his eyes, but his head hurt more than ever, so instead, he only shut his eyes tighter, waiting for the pain to go away before opening them.

That sound was starting to annoy him.

Soon the voices talking stopped, leaving some footsteps behind, only to be followed by a door closing. What was even going on there?

Some other footsteps got closer to where he was, and before a minute could pass, a hand was already touching his forehead slightly, almost as if they were checking if he was fine.

But he was fine, wasn't he?

"It won't be better this way…" A familiar voice whispered.

That voice, the warm of that hand. It all seemed so familiar.

With hardships—and not without feeling dizzy—he finally opened his eyes, and as soon as he did, the whiteness of the room blinded him.

Slowly and trying to not get even dizzier, he looked at the side; white walls, white ceiling, a little night table with some flowers on top.

It was a hospital, he could be sure of that now. But _why_?

He turned to the side only to find some brown eyes looking at him surprised, and with tears on them. _Who?_ He blinked once, twice, and gave another look.

Spiky hair, brown eyes, a goatee. He could remember now.

But why did he seem to be older than usual?

"K-Kondo-san..?" He called softly, but Kondo smiled a little while some tears started pouring down from his eyes. "W-what…" Why was he crying? Why was he in a hospital to begin with? The last thing he could remember…

What was it again?

"Toshi!" He screamed before turning to the side. "He is awake, doctor!" He added, but his screams were making his headache worse.

The questions in his mind, the screams, the footsteps that were now coming closer.

"K-Kondo-san…" He called once again, but the man seemed to be distracted as to be able to hear him calling. _Why do you seem older?_

His head was starting to hurt, even more, keeping his eyes open was starting to be hard, even moving his hand to touch his head was impossible. Just what was going on?

"Yes!? What happened!?" Another voice came and at the same time, a figure clad in white entered the room in a hurry. "He is awake!" He added before running to the other side of his bed, his hand quickly to touch his forehead.

_Kondo-san…_ But this time his voice didn't come out, his eyes were starting to close once again, the pain was becoming stronger. _Why are you older?_

He could hear the voices calling him, the sound of the machines at his side, the footsteps coming in and out of the room, the sobs of Kondo.

At some point, he stopped listening.

* * *

" _He remembered me! He called my name! Isn't that a good signal?!"_

" _We can't tell for sure if it's good or not. We have to do some studies to see how he will evolve. But for now, I can only tell you that it's better to not pressure him once he wakes up."_

" _It's that so…"_

" _I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything better for now. But it's really good that he woke up so early, that's really promising."_

* * *

 

When he woke once again, his head was a lot better and the bright room wasn't as bright, some orange colors were entering the room through a window. _How much…_ He tried to sit on the bed, but his body refused to listen to him.

_Just what…_ Something happened to him, something serious, but what? Why couldn't he remember?

He looked around only to find Kondo sleeping on a chair, with his head resting on his bed, and with a hand grabbing his. _Kondo-san…_ There was something wrong with all that, he could tell. But he couldn't put his finger on whatever it was.

The fact that he was in a hospital, the fact that he seemed older than the day before, the ring in his hand…

_A ring?_

Since when Kondo had a ring on his hand? He could swear he had never seen it before. Did he buy it that same day? _No…_ He was never one to buy things like that, even less one that looked like a wedding ring.

_A wedding ring…_

It didn't make sense… Just the day before they were peacefully drinking back at the police station, weren't they?

"I…" He whispered the pain in his head was back, stronger than before. But this time his hand finally listened to him, he could finally touch his head, only to find some bandages all over his head.

_What?!_ He tried to move, he tried to get off of that bed, to go to a bathroom, but he didn't have the energies to do it, his legs felt so out of himself.

Everything seemed to be truly far away from him.

"W-what…" Kondo spoke, and he froze. The hand without the ring went to rub his eyes, it was almost as if he didn't remember where he was. And he could only look at him in silence, not sure of what to say.

Should he ask about him? About what happened? Or why was he wearing that ring? Or why did his head hurt so damn much?

But in less than a second Kondo froze too, his wide open staring at him, his face going a pale. "Toshi!" He got up in a jump, so sudden that even the chair fell to the floor. "When did you—Are you okay?! Do you… Do you remember me?" The last question was softer, but he still heard it well.

"Kondo-san…" The words left his mouth easily, there was no way he could forget him. No matter what. He would never forget him. "Where…" Once again, he tried to get up, but this time, Kondo's hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down.

"Don't move Toshi. You shouldn't make any quick moves, you know?" He explained with a smile, the same smile as always, but he couldn't help but feeling that he was someone he didn't know. "I'll explain things later, don't worry."

"What… What happened?" His headache wasn't getting any better, but he could still keep his eyes open, the enough to see how the man got pale.

"Well… You see…" That awkward smile he knew well, that had touching the back of his neck. That was the Kondo he knew. But the ring on his finger, and his older face. He didn't know anymore. "You had an accident last night…" _Last night?!_ But weren't they drinking last night?! "But it seems that you're okay! I would even say that you're fine! So don't worry!" He added, but his voice had that fake enthusiasm that Kondo had whenever he was hiding something.

"Kon—" But before he could muster an answer, some soft knocks on the door interrupted him.

"That has to be the nurses…" The hand grabbing his shoulder let him free. "I'll go and see what they need, you should rest more in the meantime Toshi. I'll be here once you wake up." He added and after giving one of his smiles, he went away.

The sound of the door closing was the last thing he heard, before being left alone in that empty room.

* * *

 

" _I'm so sorry! I tried to come back as soon as possible!"_

" _Don't worry about it, you were working after all."_

" _How is he? Is he fine?"_

" _He is good, or at least I think so… The doctor hasn't come yet, but he woke up some while ago, and he remembered me. So that's good, right?"_

" _I'm sure it would be okay! But where is—"_

" _He left after the doctor told us that he didn't know how big the damage would be. He even said that it would be better if he didn't remember, you know? I… I tried to call him since then, but he refuses to answer… I don't know what to do anymore."_

* * *

 

"Shi…" He felt a hand moving him, and a voice talking in the distance. "Toshi…" He opened his eyes halfway only to find a smiling Kondo next to him. "I'm sorry to wake you up," he—tried to—shook his head, he felt glad that the man did keep his promise of being there. "But the doctor is here and he wants to ask you some questions." He simply nodded before opening his eyes completely.

In front of him was the man clad in white from before, but next to Kondo was another person, a woman. _Boss' lady?_ She reminded him of her, the same brown hair, and the same brown eyes.

But at the same time, she was completely different. Longer hair, a less young face.

Was it really her? But if she was, why would she be there? They weren't close at all.

"How do you feel Toshi?" Kondo asked as he was helping him to sit up.

"Better…" It wasn't a lie, the headache was still there, but it was so soft that he didn't mind it. "I…"

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to have awoken you like that…" The doctor interrupted, there was concern in his voice. "But, can you tell us your name and age? And the last thing you remember?"

He looked at the doctor a little confused as to why he asked obvious things like that, but maybe it was part of the routine?

"Hijikata Toushiro… Twenty-seven years old…" The last thing he remembered… It was kind of hard. "I… I was drinking at a bar with Kondo-san." Did he drink that much as to not remember what happened after that? "I think we left at midnight… Since today—" But he stopped himself after seeing the shocked expression that Kondo had, how the woman at his side was covering her mouth, how the doctor was looking at him surprised. "Is the-there something wrong Kondo-san?"

"Toushi… You…" Why was his voice cracking like that? "Can't you remember..? You're thirty-two…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update today because I can't wait until tomorrow haha
> 
> Well before I forget, some of you may have noticed that this is chapter two out of three, and that this is a part of a series, so the next chapter won't be the end of the story, but the end of this part of the story (just wanted to let you guys know that)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you all next week!

**_The memories of yesterday_ **

**_Part 2_ **

* * *

 He had an accident two days ago—or that was what Kondo explained—he was walking near some construction zone, it was really unfortunate, a little mistake in some of the ropes, just a mere casualty that someone was walking right there when the ropes gave in; just a mere chance that the steel beams happened to fall right in the place where he was, that they would hit his head leaving him unconscious.

It was almost impossible that all those casualties would happen at once.

But it happened.

And thanks to that he just happened to lost five years of his life.

Five years that he was never going to get back, five years in where he could have done literally anything. Did he move? What kind things did he like now that he didn't like before? Did he make any new friends?

Did he fall in _love_?

Just what he did in those five years?

All that was gone, to never come back.

He felt empty, he felt so, so empty.

Even if Kondo could tell him all the important things that happened during those years… That wasn't enough; that was never going to be enough.

There surely were times in where he wasn't with Kondo, there had to be times in where he was with someone else, there were time in where he was alone…

How was he supposed to know about those?

How was he supposed to know who _he_ was before losing his memories?

_What now?_ He sighed as he was looking at the empty room he was in.

Kondo and the woman that was with him—he really believed she was Shimura Tae—left after telling him about the accident, and the doctor did the same after finishing some tests. 'To let you rest', they said, but he really didn't understand how he was supposed to sleep with all that information he had to process.

After hearing to their story the questions in his mind only increased more and more instead of disappearing.

_Just what was I doing there…?_ He sighed once again as he was looking through the window next to his bed, it seemed that the cherry trees were soon to blossom.

* * *

 " _I must be an idiot for coming here... Seems like my resolve isn't that strong, huh..?_

_You woke up already, right? That Gorilla of yours has been calling me nonstop, sending me a lot of messages saying that you still remember him… But that doesn't mean it would be the same for me, right Toushiro? There is no way you could remember what happened between us…_

_I… Don't get me wrong Tou—Hijikata… I always blamed myself for that… Taking you with me, pushing our relationship… But you never looked at me weirdly, you even showed me your feelings in so many good ways… Haha…_

_Oi... Tell me… Now that you don't remember, now that I'm gone… Will you live your life through the good road again? We were sure lucky that they accept us… But, let's be real Tou—Hijikata… You didn't have a future with me._

_Like… We are both men… And I know that I'm already hopeless, but you… You still have hope Hijikata. Go and find a girl, marry her, have kids or something, just do what normal people do... Don't let my attempts be in vain, okay? At least pass your straight hair gene to the next generation…_

_Hah… Who am I kidding…? You having kids… Being happily married in front of me… I wouldn't be able to live like that…_

_Hijikata… Am I really being hopeless? Still hoping that maybe you will remember a little bit of me… Of us… Geez… Just what am I…_

" _Really… Why did you follow me..? We were always fighting, but they weren't serious… We both knew that dammit! You knew I was coming back… It was always like that, you never followed me, no matter what. And after a while, I would have come back… I would go back and you would give me one of your snotty comments… So… why? You should have just stayed in our house…_

_Why… You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way you idiot…_

_Argh…Talking to a sleeping guy and hoping for him to answer… Geez, you surely did something wrong to my mind…  
_

_You… You better not wake up now, okay_

_Goodbye Toushiro."_

* * *

"…toki…" He mumbled in his dreams and his hand went to cover his lips, but that little action and his visitor were going to remain a secret to himself, hiding in the depths of his heart and mind, to never be seen again.

* * *

 He woke up along with the soft sounds of the machines in his room, he opened his eyes slightly, trying to get used to the brightness as soon as possible. At least the pain in his head and the dizziness he felt before were already long gone.

But the fact that he was still trapped in that hospital room was driving him crazy. The smell of disinfectant, the whiteness of the room, the emptiness it had, the little he belonged there… It was making him mad!

He wanted to get out of there, to go outside, do something out of himself…

But where was he going back to?

The world could change easily in less than a year, now five years..? The world he once knew was completely gone now.

The work he loved so much… The room he lived in… The streets he once walked… They all were probably different now.

There was nothing out there that would remind him of the world he lived in…

"This is so unfair…" He cried out, his hands went to cover his eyes. How was he supposed to carry on like that?! How was he supposed to know what _he_ was?!

_No…_ He wasn't one to give up like that.

With hardships he managed to sat on the bed, his eyes looked around the room—one more time—trying to find something that could remind him of the old times, something to hold onto before losing his mind.

Until his eyes noticed something on his night table that wasn't there before…

A little bottle of mayonnaise.

His whole body shuddered at the sight, and with trembling hands he grabbed it before bringing it closer to him, putting it again his chest.

Something to hold onto…

That had to be it, right? He had always loved it, there was no way it would be different after five years, right? Right?! He couldn't go and hate it in such a small amount of time… There was no way…

But he couldn't bring himself to taste it either.

What if his body rejected the mayonnaise? Even if his mind and memories were all from five years ago, his body was that of his 'older version', if he ever got to dislike something in all those years, his body was surely going to remember that, even if he, himself couldn't…

If he didn't like mayonnaise—the only thing he had to hold onto—what was he supposed to do? What would bring his old and present versions together?

With fear in his movements, he pulled the little bottle away from him and opened the lid as slowly as he could. He knew that was something he had to do, but it was something he didn't want to do.

Just a little drop in his finger; that was enough to test how he felt about it. That little and single drop in his finger touched his lips slowly, but the flavor got around his whole mouth almost immediately.

The same flavor that was in most of all of his plates, the same flavor that could bring him so many memories, the same flavor that he used to like so much…

And that he still like.

Without controlling his emotions, the tears started to flow down his face, falling to the white sheets in his bed. But he didn't mind them at all, instead, he only brought the little bottle next to his chest once again as he kept on crying softly.

His sobs quickly filling that white and empty room.

In that white and empty room, he found something to hold onto.

Some things would never change no matter what—no matter how much he forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the final chapter of the first part, so hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> See you all on next Wednesday!

_**The Memories of Yesterday** _

_**Part 3** _

* * *

He was still sobbing softly when a knock echoed through the room, soon after he heard door knob was turning to the side, letting the person outside enter his room; his footsteps almost bringing a little comfort to his broken mind.

_Almost_ …

In a hurry, he rushed to clean the leftovers tears on his face and hoped silently that his eyes wouldn't be red, but the little mayonnaise bottle remained in his hands, that little thing wasn't going to leave his side at all.

That was the only thing that made him feel at ease, as weird as that was.

"Toshi?" The cheerful voice quickly came to his ears, and a deep breath left his lips. He had the time to rub his eyes one last time before the familiar face peeked through the corner of the curtain. "Oh! You're awake!" Kondo smiled brightly and he simply nodded.

"Hello, Kondo-san." He greeted as proper as always. But he didn't smile, nor did the glad feeling he always had when seeing the man overjoyed his heart, instead, his gaze shifted to Kondo's hands and the books he was holding.

And just as if Kondo noticed what he was seeing, he lifted the books a little and smiled even more. "I brought you some surprises today Toshi." He cheered and carefully sat on the chair that was next to his bed.

"Kondo-san…" He spoke softly, his hand holding tight on the little bottle. Where should he start asking questions? Should he thank him for bringing that little bottle first?

"What do you have there?" The man asked, his head leaning to the side. "Oh, a bottle of mayonnaise?" He chuckled. "Did the nurses gave it to you? I should have brought you some too now that I think about it…"

His words were almost as if a cold bucket of water was just thrown over his head. He was certain that Kondo was the one bringing him that, but if it wasn't him… Who? He hasn't gotten any visits apart from Kondo and Otae—or who he thought was her. If it wasn't them, who else?

But even with his mind going on a rampage, he still swallowed that question, and put it in the back of his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to find an answer to that question, and that the possibility of it being just the nurses was quite high, so for now… He wasn't going to think of it.

"What do you have there, Kondo-san?" He finally asked and a bigger smile appeared on Kondo's face.

"I have two surprises for you Toshi!" He laughed, raising his curiosity even more. "Want to hear the first one?" He nodded. "I just met the doctor when I was coming here and can you imagine what he told me?" Without waiting for an answer the man quickly added: "He said that you're going to be able to leave tomorrow! Isn't that great!"

But if he had to be honest, he didn't feel great at all.

There was not even a tiny bit of happiness in his whole body. Him leaving the hospital? Just what he was going to do outside? Just where he was going to live?

"Don't worry Toshi!" He added almost as if he could notice the uncertainty in his face. "I'll take you to your apartment! I'll show you around too!" _My apartment…?_ So he didn't live with Kondo and Sougo anymore? That was it?

He had a place of his own…

Such a scary thing to know.

"But first," he put the books over his bed, and he noticed that instead of normal books, they're photo albums. "I brought you a lot of pics! So if you see one of us, you won't be shocked by how much we changed." He chuckled, but a chill went through his body. _How much they changed…?_

But as usual, his question remained unasked, and the silence filled the room, with him staring at the albums unsure of what to do and with Kondo staring at him, full of smiles like normal.

_Just how much did Sougo and the others change?_ Did he really want to know the answer to that question? He wasn't even sure of how much he has changed!

But after some minutes his hand finally moved to grab the first album of the pile and Kondo nodded happily to himself. Maybe it was that his smiles were making him feel more at ease, or that he needed those answers, but either way, he carefully opened it and the first picture froze him.

A woman clad in a white kimono, at her side a tall man with a black haori, on the background the Shinto temple he remembered visiting as a child.

A wedding…

More exactly Kondo's weeding.

He was certain now, the woman that came to visit him, and the woman that was smiling next to Kondo in the picture… It was Shimura Tae. _So he managed to marry her, huh?_ He thought to himself before chuckling softly, but a bittersweet feeling was growing inside.

If Kondo was now happily married to that woman… Just what others crazy thing would have happened in those five years?

"We got married the last summer," Kondo explained, a proud smile on his face. "It was a really big party, you know? We all had lots of fun! It's…" But he bit his lips and remain quiet.

_Is it a shame I can't remember?_

He took a deep breath a turn the page, now there was a big picture of the bride and some girls—all clad in colorful kimonos—he quickly recognized the Yagyuu heir next to the bride, and the woman with purple hair—he couldn't remember her name, but it wasn't because of his lost memories—and finally he saw the girl that was hugging the bride.

And he couldn't believe his eyes.

Long red hair, big blue eyes and an annoying smile he could recognize everywhere. _The Yorozuya kid…?_ Wasn't she just a brat five years ago? Even if the same annoying smile remained, just where did the bratty version of her go to!?

"Little China-san has become quite the beauty, huh?" Kondo smiled even more and took the initiative to change the page. Now there was a closer picture of the two girls, big smiles on their faces, "But don't let her appearance fool you Toshi, she is still quite the same brat as before." He laughed and he nodded.

He kept on passing the pages, there were some that were completely empty, while some were just sceneries of the temple and the mountain near—it was quite comforting to see that the temple didn't change at all. He changed the pages again and again until his eyes finally caught sight of the picture he was looking for.

Like the picture Otae had with the other women, Kondo had one too. His eyes were quick to lock into his own picture, focusing on his face more than anything else.

He found himself not having change that much—it was a relieve—he was wearing some black clothes that he would always choose, maybe a little taller, and with a weird hairstyle, but it wasn't that big of a change.

What did freaked him out was that he was smiling, in a way that he didn't even know it was possible for him to smile like. From what he could see that last summer he was truly happy.

But why…?

"You start wearing your hair like that, some years ago," Kondo explained. "I'm not sure why though, you only told me that someone told you that you look cool like that." He chuckled.

But he only looked at him a little weird out.

He changed his hairstyle because someone told him to? He couldn't really believe it, but since he was there smiling so happily… Everything could be possible, right?

He nodded once again—not before reminding himself to try that hairstyle later—and his eyes shift back to the other man next to Kondo. This time it was Sougo.

_Long hair, Sougo? Really?_ He smiled without noticing. Just how many times did Sougo make fun of his long hair while he was younger? And now there he was, with an even longer hair that his.

"Didn't he grow up to be a fine boy?" Kondo added, his voice full of warmth and pride.

He remained silent, but he still changed the pages, again and again, not paying attention to the empty pages that were starting to become more common, or the little details in the back of the photos that otherwise would have changed a lot of things.

After some more pages, he finally got to one in where they were all in, Kondo and Otae in the middle of the picture, the rest of them at their sides, all with happy smiles.

But that wasn't what he was seeing.

As soon as he saw that picture his eyes got attracted almost immediately by a silver perm that hasn't been in any of the other pictures.

Gintoki was the same as always, bored eyes that always seemed to be looking at something far away from there, a sly smile that was surely hiding something. And even if he seemed to be taller than before, he was still the same.

The only weird part in all that was his position in the picture.

He was behind him, Gintoki's head resting on his shoulder, and his hands—that he almost failed to notice—were wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind. But the strangest of all was that he didn't seem to be disgusted by it, nor that he was trying to push him away; instead, he was there smiling like before.

_Just what…_

Why wasn't he pushing Gintoki away?!

"Oh, that!" Kondo quickly added, "you both were quite drunk at the moment, y-you see?! And the Yoro-Yorozuya boss, he was qui-quite clingy with eve-everyone at the moment!" He laughed awkwardly and his hand went to touch his hair.

But this time, he failed to notice that awkwardness, the bad lie that Kondo just told him.

"It's that so?" He brushed it away and kept on change the pages, with Kondo doing some explanations here and there, and with him only nodding from time to time.

They spent the whole afternoon looking at old albums.

* * *

He came back after three days, his mind cursing himself at every step he gave, hating every single bit of himself as he entered the hospital once again, mumbling curses as he got to the receptionist.

"What can I help you with sir?" The nursed smile.

"I'm visiting Hijikata Toushiro-san." The words left quickly and easily his mouth, how much he has been waiting to say them again.

"Of course!" She answered cheerfully and went to look at her computer. It was all routine and he was getting anxious. He just wanted to do a quick visit! Quick enough before anyone else would notice him there! "Excuse me… You're the one that brought Hijikata-san here after the accident, right?" She asked, there was now concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm a close friend of him." They were closer than that, or at least they were, but the nurse didn't need that kind of details. But the concern in her voice and eyes make him think that that wasn't just because of a routine. "Is something wrong?!" He asked, his voice louder than what he should have, his hands banging on the counter.

Did something really happened?!

"N-no, n-no, it's nothing serious!" She quickly added. "It's just that Hijikata-san was discharged yesterday…"

"He… He was…" He blinked once, he blinked twice. A sad smile now on his face. "I'm sorry for startling you." He added, his hand finally going away from the counter. "I'll take my leave."

He didn't hear the calls of the nurse, nor did he thought of anything as he left the hospital. His feet walking without knowing where, his ears weren't hearing, his eyes weren't seeing.

_So he is fine now…_

He sighed and waited for the signal light to change.

' _Do you regret it?'_ The words Hijikata told him that day have been haunting him, repeating in his mind again and again.

"Yes…"

Not a lover to embrace or be embraced by, not a home to go back, not a place to belong… Just what he was going to do now?

Maybe it was time to give up?


End file.
